Talinius Valicanus II
Kingdom of Vali |nationality=*Valican (Valeric) |political=*Valicanus Dynasty }} Talinius Aerin Cherlias Aurelius Valicanus II, Aecalsiris ave Vali, Aestirin ave Valican or simply King Talinius Valicanus II of Vali, later known as Aaron Charles eft Valcun or Taliin eft Valcun was a Former King of the Kingdom of Vali aswell as the former Prince until he took the throne, who later became a writer and published works such as Aevaleric Aecalsiris Aetilentoned or Vali Myths and Folktales though the former being his most famous work for the commentary on events that happened during his life time. His wife was executed in 1865 in the center square of Valican during the Coup D'etat by Major Aurelius Tealesh. He then fled to Baraton prior to its collapse and lived out his life in Fahrgrave City which he remarried with a Fahrgravean woman Elizabeth Lauhn. Biography Early Life Born in 1811 in the Valicanus Royal Estate only finished a year prior, he was born into a life of luxury. He was trained at a young age in Diplomacy and Statecraft, as well as to Duel like a Valeric and many other arts. At the age of 12 he was betrothed to Aelizabit Principalian in an arranged royal marriage between Talinius Valicanus I and Valerinius Principalian. He however was proclaimed king only at the age of 10 after his father died suddenly of heart complications. As such he was forced into the betrothal by his mother, the Queen Regent. Life as the King From the time he was 18 until he fled at the Age of 55 he was King of Vali, without a regent. He led with great success largely peaceful though many skirmishes with his neighbors like the Kingdom of Suitvali and the Kingdom of Centala disputed borders of all forms with him. During his rule the Valeri was proposed and accepted putting a standardized Valeric Currency, which made trade much more effective between the Valeric Nations. However by the time he was 40 in 1851 people were disgruntled and by 1863 the military had been mobilized with a Major Aurelius Tealesh in control of the Guard of the Capital building, however unknown to him at the time plans for a Coup were formulated. By 1864 almost half of the 500,000 man army had put their faith in Aurelius Tealesh to overthrow the government, and in 1865 that is just what happened, barely escaping him his son Talinius Valicanus III and daughter Katerin Valicanus were the only to escape the blood shed at the Valicanus Royal Estate as such they fled to Baraton's City of Ankal there at the Age of 55 he arrived. Early Life in Fahrgrave/Baraton When he first arrived his name was changed to a Fahrgravean/Baratonian name for him Taliin Aaron Charles Eft Valcun. He would work for 5 years before retiring and marrying a Fahrgravean Woman by the name of Elizabeth Lauhn in 1870. Whom he had 3 more children with between the years of 1871 and 1883. At this time he began writing as a hobby which then developed into a Career. Under which he wrote many books about his time in Vali prior to the dictatorship being proclaimed as well as transcribing Valeric stories in the many Baratonian Languages most however were only translated to Fahrgravean. From which they were spread across Baraton. In 1875 with the declration of the Independence of Fahrgrave he officially adopted the religion of his spouse Josephism Life after 1880 After the Valeric Unification War at which he hoped the Anti-Vali League won so he could be restored upon the throne of the Kingdom of Vali with his family. However it did not work out and in 1884 the Grand Valerius States was proclaimed by Aurelius Tealesh the man who had dethroned Talinius many years prior by then. There was also other quiet whispers of a Proletariat Revolution across the former Baraton, which after Talinius had read Marx's Manifesto he believed was a inherently evil idea. These would influence his memoirs that he wrote from 1903-1907 that were published posthumously by his son Talinius Valicanus III in 1917. By 1900 he had officially retired from writing for companies releasing 12 books related to Valeric Stories and Folktales which for almost all of Damalias except the Grand Valerius States were new and exciting to them. As well as writing many different short stories between the years of 1873 and 1900. His memoirs which would have not been released had they not been found by his son, gave a look into what one of the final Kings of a Valeric Nation thought of the events in the late 19th and early 20th century. Death On February 8th of 1908 Talinius fell to a Heart Attack, he was transported to a hospital where he would die a day later from a Fatal Heart Attack. He was buried under his Valeric Name per his request. Though some attribute his death to the news that his son Alexader Valicanus was a Marxist, others believe it was simply Old Age. Posthumous Events In 1917 his son Talinius Valicanus III released his memiors under the title Aevaleric Aecalsiris Aetiletoned or Valeric King: Dethroned was a book dedicated to his Beliefs, his Life Story and his take on the Events that had shaped the last half of his life. In 1987 the First Statue to him was constructed in the Grand Valerius States to honor the great writer that he was. Views & Beliefs Published in 1917 the Memoirs of Talinius Valicanus II's Memoirs titled Aevaleric Aecalsiris Aetiletoned or Valeric King: Dethroned showed his views on many of the events that happened during his exile in Fahrgrave City. The Baratonian Schism "The Baratonian Empire once a great Hallmark of the achievements of man has crumbled forth into the new nations, like Avgrov, Fahrgrave and many other nations spawned forth by the war that ended it the Baratonian Independence War..." His main beliefs shown in this passage is that these nations created out of the war are never to become as grand as Baraton. He saw them however as a new generation that could change the way of the people and the way of the World. As he believed that Baraton as an Entity balanced the disunited Valeric Nations and the large Arkasian Nation but without this the balance would favor one or the other, though it appears the Grand Valerius States was a byproduct of this swing. He believed that however that these small nations would govern successfully and survive for many years to come. The Grand Valerius States "An Abomination not meant to be united wholly let alone controlled by a mad Dictator who dethroned me, the Valerics have always been disunited and never bow to anyone. This nation was formed out of the great distress of the Baraton Collapse as a counterweight to the now defunct balance between the Valeric States and the Arkasian State..." The beliefs that he showed of the Grand Valerius States were of the destruction of the old ways in the North and the creation of a state which "would not last 20 years without a war that would destroy it." He believed that the Tealesh Family should not even be recognized as rulers as in his book they dethroned him and took his place. Communism "The Greatest Abomination of All, the Words of and should not even be taken as a government form but the falsehoods of men who should be in the Asylum for the Criminally Insane, let alone talks of revolution being heard even here in the streets of Fahrgrave City these so called 'Socialists' and 'Marxists' are the darkest point for our history..." His most strong belief almost unshakable was a belief that Socialism/Communism was the ultimate evil that once unleashed would reign on the end of the world. There may not have been revolution in Fahrgrave but there was to be revolution in Avgrov and . Some say even that the word of his son Alexander becoming a Socialist is what killed him, causing Cardiac Arrest, though this is unproven. Category:Articles by Varino Dynasty Category:Characters Category:Valerics